A Beautiful Gem
by PainPeoplePain
Summary: Two scenes which are set after the scene between Mysique and Beast from the Rogue Cut. Raven tries to repair some of the past's damage and realises new things about herself and the situation she has gotten herself into. (Oneshot)


... "Hank! Do you remember what the last thing was I said to you?"

The flickering fire is a weak light source but Raven can still see how Hank's face is falling, showing his inner pain. After all these years he is still bothered by his unusual appearance. How is that even possible?

"Yes. You said... mutant and proud."

With this said, he disappears in the darkness that is the hall. Hank's voice is heavy with inner pain and sorrow and Raven cannot leave it like this. She feels guilty, too, because she brought this certain topic back up. Actually, she expected another reaction from him as she asked about his opinion about himself and not an inner breakdown. Charles must have taught him how to hide and this makes Raven furious. He should know better by now.

Raven could easily sneak up on Charles now and press one of his damn pillows onto his selfish face until he suffocates for what he did to Hank but she doesn't dare to. Maybe, it's time to release her soft side and do one of the good old motivation talks. Yes, this is it. Raven just cannot leave with the knowledge that Hank is still hurt so she gets up from the floor and follows the old path to Hank's room. Hopefully, he is still sleeping in the old one.

As silent as a mouse she sneaks up to his old door is cracked open which is a 'come in' invitation for Raven. Meanwhile, Hank is sitting on his bed with his back directed at the door and his eyes directed at a mirror. He is not doing anything, just staring and most likely thinking heavily. Raven can imagine what might be the topic.

Carefully, she crawls up to him and embraces him from behind. Hank does not react, not even as he sees Raven's glowing yellow eyes as reflection next to his own. "If you could only see what I see." she whispers softly. Raven tries to be soothing but it has no effect on Hank; he is still caught in doubts and sadness. "Do you want to know what I see when I look at the mirror? I see a gem, a beautiful jewel, a miracle of human evolution." She brushes her hands over his chest tenderly. There might be a thick layer of fur on his chest but his heartbeat is strong and bold. "You are one of a kind. Why shouldn't you be proud of this? Look at you, at your perfection, and tell me otherwise."

"It's hopeless, Raven. And you know what? It's okay. One day, I will find a way to heal all this." Hank fakes a smile and directs his still hurt gaze at Raven's reflection. "You should get some rest."

"I don't want to rest when I see you like this." Raven doesn't really know what to do next. "You know... you matter to me. That's why I try to cheer you up."

Hank smiles brighter but shakes his head in disbelief. "Then try your magic on me but consider that my sense of magic is blinded by something called raison."

"Yes, sure, it is. I rather believe that your so called 'sense of magic' is blinded by something else than raison. Your million dollar brain has nothing to do with this... you know... next time when these thoughts start haunting you consider this: there is a person out there who admires you for everything you are." Raven rests her head on Hank's shoulder but she is still looking at him, this time not through the mirror but through her own eyes. "I am that person. I have always admired you. Everything. I love your brain, your heart, your claws, your fangs, your pointed ears. Just everything." Hank turns to her with an expression on his face which says nothing but confusion. "I mean it." Raven adds. She gets up from his shoulder to touch his cheek again. It seems to work. "Do you also remember what I told you before we took off to Cuba?"

"You said that this is me and that I am perfect." Hank's expression is neutral again but his eyes are telling so many stories now.

"I'm glad that you didn't forget it."

"How could I? It would be a shame if my 'million dollar brain' got rid of such beautiful words."

Raven giggles. "Yes, it would. I have hope that your brain will also remember that I will always be the person who admires you. You should not care about the humans or about Charles or anybody else. Just remember that I love you. The real you."

"You love me?" This question hits Raven hard. Why did she say that and what shall she say now? If she says that it was just a euphemism it would hurt him and if she says 'yes' and leaves the mansion afterwards it would hurt him, too. It's a putt situation. What does she feel for him anyway? Is it really love or just a physical and sensual attraction? It is true that her feelings for Hank are different compared to these of others. Damn, she has even drawn out going on romantic dates with him sometimes, but is it love or is it just lust? She cannot deny that she feels the latter for him. Seeing him again, touching him and hearing him talk does things to her; her heart starts racing uncontrollably when she just thinks back to his passionate kisses from earlier. Hank has shown her his vulnerable side and his strong, possessive and passionate side; Raven was in heaven because this is what she has always imagined. He almost lost control but this was not a bad thing; Raven wanted this and she still wants it. He was in a cage for way too long and he needs to be free and lose control. He deserves it after all these years.

Raven wants to release the beast, to make him happy and to let him take her to new heights. She wants it so bad.

There are only a few centimetres between her and the lips which have taken her to heaven earlier but it is still too much distance. Almost blindly, Raven closes the distance and presses her lips against Hank's once again in the same passionate way like earlier. It feels so right, like it was always meant to happen. Raven lets her hands roam all over the extraordinary man who also seems to like the idea to continue the match of kisses and sensual touches.

This time, she won't let him stop; she wants him to take her further so she pushes him down beneath her while their tongues are dancing. Hank is not as rough as earlier, though, but Raven can still feel his excitement through his heartbeat. It's synchronised with hers and speaks the same language of want.

"What are you doing to me, Raven?"

Raven copies his small smile. "Isn't it obvious?" carefully, she places her fingers on his lips, "And now shut up and don't think about anything. Let your heart guide you, not your brain."

It must be a hard task for him not to react, Raven can sense it, but she cannot let him say something now; she just wants to feel him and be with him. Raven is going to have her wish fulfilled tonight.

The sunlight barely makes it through the closed curtains but it's enough to tickle Raven's nose. It's her signal to get back to work, even though it pains her. She knows that it's important, more important than Hank. He is snoring peacefully and his smile hasn't faded. At least, he's happy now and his sorrow was taken away by her love.

Raven slips under his strong arms that are tenderly wrapped around her hips. She doesn't want to wake him up from his happy dream. Raven cannot risk this; Hank means too much to her. He is one of the reasons why she must fight against Trask. Probably, he is the most important reason to fight for.

Her heart is heavier than ever as her hand finds the door. Raven looks at the sleeping Hank one last time. She would stay longer if she could, not for Charles but for him. There's still this weird bond they share since so many years, Raven can still feel it. After all, none of the things she told him yesterday were lies. For the first time since years, she was honest and it felt wonderful.

She decides to be honest and open for one last time before she enters the final fight scene. "I will return to you, Hank. One day, we will be together again. Until then, remember who you are… and remember that I love you."


End file.
